Wistful Memories
by midnight leo
Summary: The story of the Maid of evil told by him...


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

(A/N) First time writing a vocaloid fanfic, hopefully it turns out well. I may have added things in the story that wasn't really in the original PV, so please don't be confused.

Please enjoy

_**Wistful Memories**_

_._

_I never wanted this to happen…I'm so sorry…._

.

She tied the apron on her waist before going to the room of her young master. Blonde hair tied securely with a simple white ribbon; she walked slowly, candelabra on one hand, a glass of warm milk on the other. Having reached her destination, she knocked on the door softly.

"Young master Nicholas, may I come in?" She asked. "Okay, please do." He answered. The said boy lay on his bed, clearly preparing to sleep. "Here you are, warm as you requested." She handed him the glass as he sat up, drinking from it quickly before laying back down. "Thank you." He said."I shall take my leave then." She said bowing. "Wait,Rin" Nicholas said making her turn around," Please tell me a story before you leave." "A story? Young master, aren't you a bit too old for that?" She asked, smiling slightly. He pouted, silver hair falling to his face. "I am only ten, I believe I can still hear bed time stories." He declared. She laughed. "Don't laugh!" Nicholas ordered, albeit blushing. "Forgive me, my little lord, I only jest." She said. "Very well, I shall tell you one. What story would you like?" "You pick, I heard from Leanette that you're a good story teller." The silver haired boy said, referring to his older sister. "I'm flattered, young master." She said smiling again. "The story I shall tell you is about a wicked, wicked prince and his ever so loyal maid." "Very well. Begin." Nicholas said.

.

_If only I could turn back time…_

_._

"There was once a kingdom of Yellow that ruled peacefully for many, many years. The gods were generous with their blessings, bountiful harvests, stable economy; they even added the best gift of all: heirs to the kingdom. Yes, twins were born to the queen and king, a boy and a girl with sun kissed blonde hair and sky blue eyes." She said. "You mean like yours?" Nicholas asked. His maid nodded in confirmation.

.

"_My look at them, aren't they beautiful?" The queen said, holding both of them close to her heart. "Indeed, the future king." The king patted the head of the boy. "What about the girl?" The queen asked. "She would not be allowed to rule, she would be trained to be the servant of the king._ " _The king said softly_. _"What foolishness is this?" The queen demanded. "Hush wife, you will wake both of them up." The king said softly. "But wouldn't that be unfair for her?" The queen asked angrily, not liking the idea one bit. "Forgive me wife_, _but that is what is right. It is better; the latter option is to execute her, as my father did to my sisters. I do not have the heart to do that to my own child. I cannot and will not do that. This is the only option we have." The king said in a hard voice. The queen was close to crying. Surely living in exile was better than dying, right? "When will she be exiled?" The queen asked quietly. "When she reaches seven, at the very least, she had spent time with her brother already." The king answered._

_._

_I wish I could go back to those days with you…_

.

The twins were very close, a sweet, gentle girl and a stubborn but kind boy. Day by day they were together, be it having lessons or playing, it was such a heartwarming sight. They laughed and enjoyed their time together, and when they were cross with each other, they would immediately reconcile, for they could not stand the idea of not being with each other." She continued. "They must really love each other. I wish Leanette would be more like that." Nicholas mused. She chuckled and continued the story.

.

"_Sing for me sister, I love your voice." The younger twin said, opening the piano. His sister happily complied, singing the song they composed together._

"_I'm sorry, it was my fault. Please forgive me." His sister said softly taking his hands into hers. She had called him hurtful names, all because she was not careful. "Brother?" She implored. "I forgive you sister; you know I cannot stay upset with you." Her twin said hugging her. _

_Happy and sad times, they were together, they formed a strong bond, a very strong bond._

_._

"They were happy with just being together, but little did they know that they would soon separate. The day they parted was on their seventh birthday. When they were only enjoying each other's company, they didn't realize." His maid said, adjusting her seat. The silver haired boy listened closely, clearly intrigued.

.

_The princess was busily making a flower crown for her twin brother. "Here!" She said when it was done, putting it on his head. "A crown for the future king!" She declared happily. He smiled brightly, laughing. Their party had just ended a while ago so now they were simply enjoying their time. Suddenly, the queen and her maid appeared before them. "Princess, please come with me." The maid said. The princess looked at her with confusion and so did her twin. "Why?" She asked. "Come with her child, you are to leave the kingdom." Her mother said. The prince gripped his sister's hand tightly. "Why does my sister have to leave, mother?" He asked. The maid grabbed the princess' hands pulling her away, her twin brother tried to chase after her but was held back by the queen. "No, no! She's being taken away, mother!" The prince thrashed wildly, trying to grab his sister's hand. "Enough! Stop thrashing." The queen ordered. "Sister! Don't leave me!" He was crying now. His twin sister was also crying they did not want to be separated; it hurt her to see her brother crying. She loved her brother more than anything else in the world and hated to see him hurt. "I'll come back, brother. I promise, when I return, I swear, no tears shall ever fall from your eyes." She told herself before she let herself be whisked away into the carriage._

_._

"I feel bad for them, I mean, how could their parents do that to them?" Nicholas said frowning. "They were left with no other choice, I'm afraid. Live or die, surely living was better, they decided." She said softly. "The princess and the prince were separated for seven years. Seven years the princess was trained to be the perfect maid, seven years the prince was trained to be the next king. Seven years without each other, it hurt them so."

.

"_You wash clothes this way, got it?" The princess' trainer said. The princess nodded and began her chore. The sooner I learn all of these, the faster I can return to my brother's side. She thought determined._

"_Prince, I hope you have reviewed your lessons properly." His governess said sternly when she caught him looking outside the window. He hated lessons without his sister, it did not feel right. But then, he thought: Sister would be proud of me if I become a worthy king._

_._

"The king died of an illness when the prince was only fourteen, the queen followed shortly after as grief consumed her. He was crowned a day after his parents' funeral. The prince became a horribly oppressive king, using the money of the kingdom for his own selfish wishes, executing citizens and hurting his servants. Somewhere in the middle of spring of his first term, when he was waiting for his usual three pm snack, he was greeted by a wonderful surprise. The person who served him his afternoon snack was none other than his twin sister. He was so happy he tackled her to the ground, hugging her tightly. His sister hugged him back, crying tears of joy. "She continued.

.

"_Sister, I never thought I would be able to see you again!" He whispered happily into his ear. "As I, brother, I have missed you terribly." She said. "But now, I promise. I shall never leave your side, even if the whole world becomes your enemy, I will still remain loyal to you." She swore. "I shall follow whatever you desire and give it to you_." _So please forgive me for making you cry all these years. She thought._

.

"The King wanted her to stop being his servant and to rule with him but she refused saying she only wanted to be near him and nothing more. The king remained the same, even with his sister there. He was still cruel, but his sister never questioned his ways, she only followed his every whim, if only to see a smile on his face. She was the one who truly loved him, for who he is. But then, the king was in love with the princess from the green kingdom, sadly, she did not return his feelings, saying she loved the prince of the blue kingdom. The king was sad and outraged and to add fuel to the fire, one day, when his sister went to the Blue Kingdom to buy ingredients for her brother's favorite snack, she met a man of blue hair and blue eyes. With his kind words and gentle smile, she fell in love at first sight. When the King heard about this however, he immediately ordered her to destroy that country, out of jealousy. The king did not know, but he was hurting his sister, yet she obeyed his order with no second thoughts." She said softly.

.

_I was hurting you, and yet you stayed by my side…how can I ever forgive myself?_

_._

"_I want you to make that country suffer." The king ordered simply, missing the look on his sister's face. Her eyes downcast, but she gave a smile. "Very well, if that is what you desire, then I will make it happen." She said bowing. The king was pleased, but he didn't know the consequences of his actions until much later. "In order to protect you, for that reason only, I shall willingly become evil." She said softly to herself._

_._

"She set out that very night; burning the kingdom to nothing…she even killed the one she loved, all for the sake of her beloved twin brother. Though it broke her heart into a million pieces, though it killed her, she still willingly did it. The next day, it was as if nothing happened, she served him with his afternoon snack to which she would always say: "It's time for a snack." She continued. Nicholas nodded.

.

"_Today's snack is brioche accompanied by earl gray." His sister announced. He laughed, laughed so innocently, as if he wasn't a tyrannical king, as if he did not kill a lot of people. "One of my favorites, dear sister." He said. She smiled. Stay that way, please. She thought. Stay there smiling, _

_._

"But then, the people were starting to rebel. They grew in number until there was no one left by his side but his twin sister. He was scheduled to die when the church bell struck at three. Then, his twin sister did something that broke his heart" She murmured sadly.

.

"_Take my clothes and wear them. Run far away from here. Do not look back. It is okay, nobody will know the difference for we are twins." His sister said, after changing into his clothes. She pulled his ponytail off, as he always wore his hair up and tied her own. She put the white ribbon on his hair. She looked exactly like him, and he looked like her no doubt. He stared at her, eyes wide. "But-but!" He protested. "Shh…let your older sister handle this, okay? Remember, I'd do anything to protect you." She said, smiling with tears. She hugged him and kissed his forehead before pushing him out of the room. He could hear the guards taking her. He peeked inside the room. "King, you are under arrest for committing several crimes against the citizens." One of them said. "Oh? You're turning against me now?" She asked them, chuckling darkly. A sword was pointed against her neck. "Be silent and follow us." They ordered. She stood up, complying with only one thought in mind: "Be safe, stay smiling." His tears ran down his cheeks as he ran._

.

"The princess switched clothes with him so that he wouldn't have to be the one who dies. She loved him to the point that she'd willingly give up her life for him." She said. Nicholas' eyes were starting to water. "He watched when she was put on the guillotine, she gave him one last sad smile and mouthed the words "I love you" before the blade cut her. The king cried and cried but he knew he could not attract attention so he left. Cheers of the king is dead was heard all over the kingdom. That's how the story ends." She finished. Nicholas couldn't take it anymore, he cried.

.

_His heart was broken, ever so broken as he regretted. Why should his sister be the one to take the blame when it should have been him? If he wasn't so evil, then his sister would still be alive and well with him…he was left alone, sad and depressed, regretting._

"_If we were to be reborn, play with me again, okay?"_

"_Forgive me, if we were to be reborn, let's hope we can be together."_

_._

"That was such a sad story, I can't believe the prince was so stupid not to realize!" Nicholas fumed. "Yes, the prince was so foolish, regret happens last, does it not?" She agreed, tucking him in. "It was amazing at how much the princess was loyal to her brother." The silver haired boy commented. "Yes, if only I could turn back time…" She said softly. "What?" He implored and she shook her head, smiling. "Nothing young master please got to sleep now." She assured him and went out of the room.

.

As she entered her room, pulling the ribbon out of her hair, she peeled off her clothing, revealing the body of a man. His tears fell as he clutched the ribbon tightly. "Forgive me Rin…"

He slowly closed his eyes as he fell asleep, remembering his twin sister, her smile, her kindness.

And his heart broke once more.

.

.

.

.

End.

Please review.


End file.
